catching your heart
by geekynerdygeek
Summary: Levi,Shiro, and Jean are all football players for separate teams. Allura and Eren are singers, and Marco is a model. soon the football players are forced to be on the same team. Can they all work it out or will chaos take over? thank you to my best friend for helping me! (Ereri, shillra, and jeanco)


**Authors note: heads up guys I dont really know football I just like it, sorry in advance, thanks to Green** **Eye** **86 for helping me!**

The crowd cheered as another score was made by one of the teams playing

"Alright folks half-time!" The announcer said into his mic.

Eren took a deep breath, he and Allura would be singing. Her husband and his boyfriend were both playing but on separate teams.

"we have Eren Yaeger! representing the survey corps!" Eren smiled while waving at the crowd. Levi smiled at seeing his boyfriend so happy.

"you don't even need to know her last name! Allura! representing Voltron!" Levi's eye twitched at Eren being considered less important to the announcers

the screen instantly looked at Levi. He was walking up to Eren but Eren was to busy singing he didn't see.

as Eren twirled Levi went behind him and caught him.

"well hello" Eren giggled as Levi dipped him a plantes a kiss to his cheek.

"can we just go home?" Levi asked as cameras clicked. The internet was insane over their relationship since they were both very famous and had a large age difference.

"no, you have to finish than we can" Eren purred in his boyfriend's ear.

"fine" Levi gave him a quick kiss then spun him and got off the stage.

Shiro simply planted a kiss to Allura's head and went back down.

Eren and Allura finished their songs just as the game ended. Shiro got distracted when Allura began dancing while Levi blocked everything out, since he was used to having to ignore Eren whenever he got to annoying or whiny.

"The survey corps won by a longshot! seems like Shiro lost all senses when his wife came out!"

"you are right John but if he wants to make it to the nationals than he needs to stay on track" Shiro clenched his fist at hearing the announcers.

Allura ran up to him after the game. "what happened? You were doing so well until I came out" Allura slapped him but kissed his cheek tenderly "Don't talk to me for the rest of the night" Allura walked off with Shiro holding his cheek and following behind.

Eren met Levi in the parking lot. Eren was easy to spot since cameras were going off and security stayed by him as he got into the car a waited for Levi.

Levi got in avoiding the questions about marriage and kids and 'is your relationship fake' Levi heard it all but he kept it from Eren he didn't want Eren toy hear about everything so Eren wasn't allowed to be on the internet or talk to news reporters. Maybe Levi was being overprotective, he knew that, but he would rather be overprotective and keep Eren happy instead of Eren crying every time they go out because some jerk needs to spread rumors. Levi looked over at Eren snuggled in the seat. He had been up everyday at 3AM until midnight rehearsing for the preformance he put on today.

Levi pulled into their driveway. He looked over at Eren. He was not asleep but slowly going there.

"come on baby, wake up" Levi spoke gently. Eren groaned not moving. Levi sighed "I'm tired to and I still need a shower" Levi shook him but Eren turned over. Levi was done messing around so he picked Eren up and carried him bridal style.

Levi gently lay Eren down on the bed. Levi put Eren more comfortable clothing and got ready to take a shower. "off! Admiral off!" Levi whispered trying to get the animal off the bed. Levi was too late when Admiral already had woken Eren up.

"did you miss your daddy did you miss your daddy good boy? yes yes you did!" Levi rolled his eyes and went to their bathroom to take a shower.

Eren fed Admiral then put him outside He clicked his tounge "Justice, here pretty kitty, come here girl" Eren held out a bowl filled with cat food. "sit, wait, hold on Justice, good girl!" Eren gave her the food.

"what are you doing to my cat?" Levi came in with only sweat pants on.

"making her do a trick" Eren hummed as he turned on the stove and filled the kettle with water.

"she isn't some mutt, she doesn't need to do a trick to eat" Levi sat at the dinning table.

"so, Admiral has to sit, wait, lay down, rollover, and dance before he gets his, but Justice just gets it?" Eren asked irritated. he set the tea kettle on the stove

"yes! dogs do tricks! Cats don't!" Levi argued.

"oh just like I am sleeping in the bed tonight and you aren't!" Eren went to the living room

"fine! at least I don't have to feel you kicking me!" Levi opened a book and read.

"yeah! well I don't have to hear your old man snores!" Eren let Admiral in and sat on the sofa.

Justice finished eating and went to the living room. She jumped up onto Eren's lap and made herself comfortable before laying down and falling asleep.

Admiral went and lay down on the floor next to Levi looking up at him with puppy eyes. The dog got up and put his front paws on Levi's lap gently and gave him a nudge with his nose. Levi rolled his eyes and scratched the dog behind his ears.

"you want me to poke the bear while angry? fine, but if I die Justice has permission to use you as a bed". Levi sood up and walked to the living room. Justice opened one eye and hopped off Eren's lap. "hey baby?" Levi asked trying to be gental.

"what?" Eren asked coldly.

"can you scoot over?" Eren glared but moved his feet. "put your legs on my lap" Levi patted his lap after sitting next to his boyfriend. Eren rolled his eyes but listened still not letting the glare soften.

"what do you want?" Eren lay his head back tired.

"for us to not argue" Levi read letting Eren lay in his lap. Eren pushed the book away "what?" Levi looked down at Eren. Eren puckered his lips and Levi planted a kiss to them

"I would like that to" Eren snuggled into Levi's chest

Allura walked in the house with Shiro.

"coran!, we are home!" a man with a mustache came in holding 2 sleeping babies

"just in time, they fell asleep about 20 minutes ago," Coran gave a loving look to the kids "how did the game go?" Coran lay both kids in their cribs.

"did you not watch?" Shiro asked sourly.

"no, I did I just don't understand football I prefer golf" Coran took off the pink apprin he was wearing.

"well, Shiro here lost the game due to me singing!" Allura huffed.

"I gave them the game they haven't won any, right?" Shiro looked to his wife.

"no, they have more wins than you now you were tied but now they have more wins" Allura went to the kitchen

"I made dinner already," Coran sang "pasta with meatballs and chicken"

Shiro felt his mouth water "thank you Coran, here is your pay you may leave" Shiro gave Coran a 20 since he didn't charge much.

Shiro and Allura ate alone in silence.

"momma! momma!" Allura stood up and tended to their child while Shiro cleared his place and did the dishes.

"momma! momma! I feel ick!" their son, Tristan said.

"papa!" their daughter called. "papa I want up!" Shiro lifted the small girl. "did you win papa!" Shiro smiled at her enthusiam.

"no, but we will get them next time!"

"papa!" She clapped

Allura set their son down as he fell asleep but Mirian was still wide awake

"wanna sleep with momma and me?" she clapped excitedly again

"yes! but what about brother?" Shiro rolled his eyes and picked both of them up.

"let's go!" Shiro pretending he was a train all the way up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"Shiro! Be careful!" Allura lay on the bed Shiro gently lay the twins on the bed. They crawled over to their mom and lay on her chest. Shiro put the blanket over them and got in himself

they all fell asleep.


End file.
